Blood Stayned
by xAngel-Of-The-Operax
Summary: Alice returns to Underland in hope to find her friends and a certain Mad Hatter. However, dark things have happened to Underland. The Knave has murdered the Red Queen and is after Alice to claim her as his own. What dangers await?
1. Preleud

Authors note: Ok so this is my first short(ish) story that I've finished and put up. I kinda started at a weird point in the actually story so here is a brief outline of what happens up to this point

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters or settings in this writing. It would be lovely if I did but no :'(

Prelude:

_Alice has returned to Underland..._

After completing her work in China with the company, Alice Kingsleigh once again journeys down the rabbit hole is search of her friends, and the Hatter who she abandoned, yet has not forgotten. Upon arriving at the familiar clearing with the once majestically laid tea table, Alice is stunned to learn that the Red Knave has escaped, murdering the Red Queen in his madness.

Learning of her return, Stayne takes no time in attempting to track Alice down and claim her as his own, with her will of against it. Learning of his plans, The Hatter and Alice journey together, seeking safety at Mamoreal and the White Queen's protection.

However, the Stayne is on hot pursuit and soon catches up, challenging the Hatter to hand over Alice, or he will be killed himself.

Story continues from here :)


	2. Chapter 1

"Go! Now!" The Hatter turned to Alice, a wild look in his eyes, which were turning a dangerous amber. "Go to Mamoreal, you'll be safe there!"

"What about you? You're coming too!"Alice said bewildered, standing her ground against the Hatter's attempts to push her away. Her heart sank when she saw him un-sheath the sword from his belt and she grasped his wrist to stop him.

"You have to go; it's your blood the Knave wants, although he'd settle for mine as a sort of consolation. If this doesn't stop now he'll hunt you forever."The Hatter's face turned to one of dismay, the edges of his irises flickering green as Alice stared deep into them, her unsaid terror clear in her own. Alice opened her mouth to protest but the sound of horse's hoofs began to grow louder. The link between the two broke.

"Leave me! I'll be fine!" The Hatter jerked his arm from her, using his other hand to shove Alice away a little more forcefully.

"Hatter...No, I...I can't leave you with that psycho! Please!" Hot, salty tears brewed in Alice's eyelids, then spilled over to trail down her pale cheeks. The Hatter grasped Alice's upper arm and pulled her behind a tree, providing cover that would soon be revealed. Digging his sword partly in the ground near them, the Hatter placed his hands on her cheeks, much like she had done to him those 3 years ago in Iracebeths castle when he'd been forced to make hats for her bulbous head. His heart twisted when he saw the concern that laced her chocolate brown eyes. "Don't do this..." she whimpered softly.

"If I was unsure for any reason that me fighting for you would lead to us being parted, then I would accompany you to Mamoreal without a moments haste." he reassured, tracing his thumb over her soft skin to wipe away her tears. "However, this is not above me. You'll see me again. I promise."

Hesitantly, as if the very action was painful to her, Alice nodded. "Ok. I'll go." The Hatter let his hands fall from her face, pulling his sword from the ground and clasping the hilt. Sniffing, Alice wiped her eyes one last time. Straightening his jacket, the Hatter opened his mouth to say something, only to be silenced when Alice flung her arms around him, gripping the material of his coat. Angling the blade away from her, The Hatter pulled her close in one last tender embrace. "Fairfullen Alice" he whispered in her ear.

Regretfully, Alice pulled away. It was then the hoof beats began to sound threateningly close. The Hatter's eyes once again blazed over the darkest amber. "Run."

This time Alice listened, she turned to North and ran towards the forest cover, and didn't look back.

The Hatter watched Alice disappear into the shadow of the woods just as the Knave's horse came to a halt in the clearing.

"I know you're there Madman! Come out and face me! You could give me the girl while you're at it, then this would be so much easier!" the vile Knave baited. Gritting his teeth, the Hatter stepped out from behind the tree, sword poised. "Alice isn't here. She will never be in your presence ever again!" the Hatter spat.

The Knave smirked. "Such a shame. I've never really enjoyed that childish game of seeking those that are hidden. I suppose your life will have to suffice now." Dismounting in one fluid motion, Stayne revealed his own sword. The metal was burnished black, the hilt engraved with a vicious looking creature that resembled the Jabberwocky. He turned the blade over in his gloved hands. "Such a fascinating design. How splendid it will look with your blood staining it."

The two men circled each other menacingly. "I see banishment taught you nothing. A stained sword can only hold such much blood before it begins to feel heavy." The Hatter said.

The Knave laughed spitefully. "Still talking in riddles? No wonder they say you're mad. And to think you were ever employed as a Hatter! Look at that disgusting thing you wear now, it's simply revolting! However that blonde brat can stand to look at you is beyond me"

Despite the insults, the Hatter remained unperturbed, merely giving the Knave an amused smile."Diminish my appearance all you wish, it will only make my triumph ever so much more enjoyable."

Changing track, Stayne continued his verbal abuse. "Very well. How is the little whore by the way? I'm sure you've been enjoying your time together Hat Man. You would be a fool not to take advantage of that wench."

Tensing visibly, the Hatter gripped his weapon tighter. Stayne gave a triumphant sneer; he'd obviously hit a nerve.

"I do believe you're going soft. You honestly think a creature like Alice would want someone like you? Ha! You must be more insane than I first thought! Was she scared about leaving you here Hatty? Did she cry?" The Knave mimicked her voice _"Don't leave me Hatter! Promise me you'll be alright!" _merely the traits of a skilled actress if she did. When I saw her in that castle, I knew she wanted me. She practically BEGGED for me with her eyes!"

"Enough!" the Hatter growled, his Scottish accent bleeding into his words. Yet deep inside the Hatter felt a flicker of guilt as he was reminded of his words earlier;_ "You'll see me again. I promise." _Lying to her that he would defiantly return, had been so difficult.

"Oh yes Hatter she was craving me, it was all I had to make her stop! Although now I question my actions. She's so very alluring isn't she? You've been looking, I can sense it. Oh, how I long for her now! For you to see what she wishes to do to me! I'd want you to see. Her rubbing against me, her tongue in my mouth, her smooth lips on me, all of me. My hands on her-"

"I'm warning you!" cutting across his vile thoughts, the Hatter was trembling with rage. But the Knave was relentless.

"How many nights were you alone with her on this little journey of yours? I bet those were torturing! Her chest rising and filleting as she slept, her entire body for you to explore! But you were too much of a coward to take action? Oh but I bet you wanted to! Did she make you hot? Did she set your heart aflame? I bet you were yearning for her. Her teasing glances and lustful gropes! I bet she made you hard; every night as she slept your blood probably rushed and filled you. Desperate for a release-"

"NO MORE!"

Lunging toward, their swords clashed together, the blades glinting as they struck one another repetitively. Thunder rumbled overhead, rain beginning to pour, pattering against the Knave's armor breast plate. The storm that had been ominously hanging in the air for hours couldn't have come at a worse time. Lightening forked suddenly, illuminating the battle. Determination was etched upon both of the men's faces, each knowing that this battle would end with a death.

Authors Note: There's chapter 1 and the Preleud. R&R, reviews much appreciated :) xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Ok here's Chapter 2.. Sorry, this one is a bit short but I've been really busy. Next one will be longer, promise :) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters or settings in this writing. It would be lovely if I did but no :'(**

Stumbling through the undergrowth, Alice fought the urge to turn around and rush to the Hatter's aid. She couldn't believe she'd actually left him, alone to fight a battle that was not his to fight. If anything happened, if he was injured, or worse, it would be on her conscience, his blood on her hands. What if he was in trouble now? A sudden, horrible image flashed through her mind. The Hatter, weaponless at the mercy of the Knave. Ordered the kneel; Stayne taunted the Hatter, beat him until blood flowed from cuts on his face. Sword poised over his heart now and head bowed, Stayne drew back his arm to admonish the final killer strike. Thunder clapped, lightening flashed and the blade was thrust forward, the Hatter staring directly at Alice until the light faded from his eyes, they rolled grotesquely. His last words: "Your fault Alice..."

"No!" That would not happen, not to her Hatter. Not to the strong, brilliant man that had fought next to her against the Jabberwocky. He had fought the Knave before and succeeded and Alice knew she could believe in him to do it again.

On and on Alice ran, further into the forest until a vast canopy of branches linked over, blocking out any light that the pearl moon gave and protecting her from the rain. Exhausted and feet aching from running on the uneven ground, her ankle twisted more times than she could count, Alice decided to rest. Just for a while, until she could face the rest of the journey. Selecting a large oak tree she sank down at its base, her back against the trunk. Although her eyes were heavy with fatigue, Alice willed herself not to fall asleep. How could she knowing what danger the Hatter was facing? Air brushed soothingly against her face, comforting as a mothers touch. Despite the forest floor the grass by the tree cushioned Alice's form and the wind through the trees lulled her. Maybe resting would not be so bad? If she did not sleep now Alice risked collapsing in a more open and vulnerable place, whereas here, hidden under the vast canopy of leaves there was some closure. Surely the Hatter would understand? Eventually Alice's eyes began to sink close, even with all her efforts to keep them open, her head lolled onto her shoulder and the drained, blonde woman fell into sleep.

**Authors Note: Please R&R, reviews make me grin like the Cheshire Cat :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chappter 3 :) This one is a bit longer, my chapters often aren't really long, but it's quality not quantity right?**

Sweat. Rain. Anger. The ringing of metal. The Hatter and The Knave circled each other menacingly, both breathing heavily after a bout of masterful swordsmanship. As the storm had raged on so had the battle, the longer the two men fought the more vicious were their attacks until both were panting with fury.

"Getting tired are we old man?" sneered Stayne before launching into a fresh attack, which the Hatter dodged then pared, steel clanging for miles to hear.

"I shall not tire until I have your head on a pike!" As if to prove this point, the Hatter swung his sword towards Stayne's smug face and succeed in slicing a thin gash along the Knave's cheek. Blood began to drip down his chin.

Wiping his face, Stayne growled venomously under his breath. "You will pay for that!" Then an evil thought occurred. "Or even better, Miss Kingsley will pay, and you will watch me torture her!"

"You will not harm a hair on Alice's head" the Hatter clenched his sword tighter, the Northern brogue roughening his words.

"It's not her hair I'm interested, well at least not the hair on her head anyway." Stayne smirked grotesquely. "I'm beginning to wonder if I should even kill her, I could take so much pleasure beforehand."

"I'm warning you Stayne..."

"Now, now, now Hatter, I am a merciful man! I might even let you live long enough to watch, is that not generous? Besides I am sure it is the only time you would ever taste Alice in that way."

These perverse thoughts made that Hatter feel almost sick, with fury and a fierce protection over Alice. "I will not sink to your level Stayne! You're vile hallucinations do not sway me anymore than they are likely to become reality."

Changing track, the Knave decided on a different method of verbal torture. "She left you did she not? She abandoned you in Underland to return to the life she hated! What does that tell you imbecile? Either a lifetime with you, or thrown into forced marriages and a society Alice despised? What does that leave you with, hmmm?"

Teeth gritted, yet the Hatter felt a stir of unease in his stomached. "I...well...she...she had no choice"

"No choice?" The Knave laughed without mirth. "Of course she had a choice! To stay or leave, it was not complicated! She did not want to stay! She did not want _you_ Hatter, she never will!"

Lunching himself forward, the Hatter slashed his blade toward the Knave, yet he was distracted now by what had been taunted. Truth did exist in the Knave's abuse. _She forgot me, discarded me like the Jubjub bird would a skeleton with the flesh picked off. Why return when she never wanted to remain in the first place? _Taking advantage of this decoy, Stayne deflected the advancing sword, pivoting the weapon to the ground so the Hatter was unarmed then swung a fist at his face.

As the leather bound steel fist of Stayne connected with the side of his head, the Hatter fell heavily to the ground. Spitting out blood, he looked up to see the Knave, looking down on him with a face of pure disgust. Surrounding the Red Queen's guard was the storm, the lightening forking behind him and the thunder mirroring the cold malice in his eyes. Pointing his sword directly over the Hatter's heart, the Knave spat repulsively in front of him.

"Do you fear death?"

**Futterwacken to the reviews and let me know what you think :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This chapter is more dark than the rest, rated M for a reason. Enjoy!**

Anxiety had become too much to for Alice to bear. Racing through the trees, her clothes snagging repetitively on gnarled branches, she sprinted back to the clearing. _How could I have been so stupid, so selfish enough to leave him? _The sound of swords smashing against each other drew Alice too them, the familiar setting became apparent, through the rain that now pelted down she could hear the Hatter and the Knave tormenting each other with fierce comments. It was only when she neared, concealing herself behind a tree and the voices drew silent, did terror down out any other emotion in Alice's heart. In front of her stood the Knave, a knife poised threateningly over the Hatter's throat.

"SAY IT!" ordered the Knave, applying more pressure, causing the Hatter the wince as a trickle of blood ran from his neck. "Tell me she does not love you!"

Lifting his head, as if he knew she was hiding, the Hatter stared directly at her, pale blue eyes that reflected his fear drowning her. In a voice no more than a whisper he complied. "Alice does not love me..." a pause "...she never has and never will."

"Then be at peace." In one fluid motion, Stayne glided the knife across the Hatter's throat, crimson blood showering from the wound. As if it had been her that had been injured, Alice's lips were parted in a silent scream. Choking for air, the Hatter collapsed to his side, his whole body wracking in uncontrollable spasms.

No sign of remorse was displayed on the Knave's face; he merely wiped the excess blood of the switchblade, pocketed it and mounted his raven colored horse. With one final glance at the person who'd throat he had just slit, Stayne turned his horse and galloped into the formidable night, disappearing into the blackness like a ghost.

A soon as Alice was sure the Knave had left she wasted no time in racing over to his body, ever so carefully pulling the Hatter onto his back. The sight she saw made Alice gag. Life flowed from the gash in the Hatter's throat, staining his clothes scarlet. His pale face held a grey tinge, the once vibrantly emerald irises dull and lifeless. Tears already slipping down her cheeks, Alice groped for his wrist in an effort to find a pulse. There was nothing. The Mad Hatter was dead.

Dizziness swept over Alice as the realization that this was entirely her fault smacked into her like a wall of stone. _All my fault..._

"ALL MY FAULT!" Alice's scream cut through the silence of the clearing like a gunshot. Curled up on the forest floor, embracing her knees she sobbed relentlessly. So much so that she did not even notice the return of the Knave, nor how he made not a sound dismounting.

"Yes my dear, this is your fault. And you shall pay dearly for it." Triumphantly, the devious Knave strode over to Alice's now weeping form and placed a hand on the back of her blonde head, perversely stroking her hair. "There now Angel, this will all be over soon." He lent closer and whispered. "And I take the greatest pleasure in erasing all thought of that lunatic from your mind."

Once Alice would have trembled at such a statement, either that or would have fought to prevent it. Now she did not seem to care, what mattered now that the Hatter was gone?

"Move" The Knave jerked at her hair. Alice barely winced. "I said MOVE!" This time Alice was wrenched upward from her position on the floor and she could not suppress a small shriek of pain and she was forcefully dragged to her feet and slammed against a tree. Stayne had his hands on the tree either side of her head and his body pressed harshly against hers, according her immobile. With his face so close Alice could smell his rancid breath, the smell of decay slithering through her nose. In disgust, Alice turned her head away.

"I do not think so my Angel." grasping her cheeks, Alice's face was brought back to Stayne's. He ran his fingers over her cheek. "So fragile aren't we Angel? So innocent and pure. Don't worry; I'll soon purge you of that."

Alice spat in his face venomously. "Go to Hell!"

Sighing, the Knave wiped away her spit with one hand, the other still preventing her from escape. "How feisty you are my dear. Although, that was hardly fair on you. How about I share some of my bodily fluid with you?"

Before she could resist, the Knave plunged his mouth onto hers, forcing open her lips with his tongue and invading her mouth until she fought for breath. Urgently Alice clamped her teeth down onto him until she tasted the metallic tang of blood. Drawing back, Stayne turned his attention to her throat, running his lips along her neck and then biting down hard, causing Alice to cry out in pain as his teeth sank into her skin. The Knave deliberately misunderstood her scream as one of pleasure than one of agony.

"Ah my Angel, I knew you would reconsider. After all, my offers are ones that should be cherished. Much like your virginity my dear, so precious to you yet so more than a barrier to me. A barrier that can be easily broken I believe."

Sudden, paralyzing fear struck Alice when she realized what he planned to rob her of. "NO! You can't! You monster!"

"Oh but I can." Forcing her even harder against the tree, Alice shuddered when she felt his arousal pressing against her through her dress, and winced in pain as one of his hands clamped over her breast and squeezed hard. Struggling against his hold, Alice attempted to break away but only succeed in causing the Knave to slap her brutally across the face. "Struggle all you wish, it will only make this hurt more than I already intend it to."

"Please don't..." whimpered Alice, but Stayne was already sliding one hand up her skirts, fumbling with her undergarments before wrenching them off altogether.

"Begging will get you nowhere, stupid girl. Remember, this is your own doing! If you had never returned in the first place the Hatter would never have perished, and you would not have anything to be punished for." The Knave began to unfasten his pants. "So I suggest you deal with your consequences."

In a way Stayne was right, and it was that part of Alice's conscience that was taking over. Maybe she did deserve this? _No! No I don't, oh God help me please..._

But the Knave continued, hitching up her dress, causing the icy night air to travel between her thighs, accompanied by Stayne's hand as he forcefully parted her legs.

Numbness began to descend over her, although not so much that she did not feel him thrust violently inside of her, and the explosion of pain which came shortly after. The red-hot affliction was the worst agony Alice had ever faced, tears flowed in rivers down her cheeks, and she could not bear to look at Stayne's face and turned her face away, only to stare at the Hatter's bloody corpse

"You will cry out my name in release Angel, mine and no one else's!" the Knave's breath came out ragged and his strokes became more and more penetrating.

Alice could barely hear him, nor feel anything else. No longer did she know what was happening, where she belonged or who she was. All Alice knew was that the Hatter's eyes were open, the slit in his throat gaping as he lifted his head to watch her being raped. To watch only.

_Hatter, forgive me..._

The Knave's strokes became irregular as he neared the edge.

"Alice..."

Emerald eyes that stared

_Alice..._

Strained breathing

_Alice..._

A shuddering moan

"Alice!"

Emerald green eyes that stared

_Alice..._

**Authors Note: Update may take a little longer as I'm having some issues with writing the next bit. Hopefully will be able to post soon! Review and will send virtual Tea Pots to all :)**


End file.
